La era de las Sombras
by Pods4Ever
Summary: Dos reinos, uno adorado por todos, el otro sumido en el olvido, sin embargo un joven con deseos de poder y odio se entregara a las sombras con un unico fin, ser el mas poderoso rey, sin embargo 6 chicas interferiran en su camino, acompañenme a ver como es que por el deseo de un solo hombre pueden sufrir miles de personas.


**Que paso chicos! Espero que todos se encuentren bien.**

**El dia de hoy traigo una historia que hace unos dias no me dejaba dormir bien xD... espero les guste**

**Antes de continuar quisiera hacer unas notas de la historia :3... esta historia transcurre en un universo alterno de equestria girls, la epoca es mas o menos en una etapa medieval, pero aqui existe magia, hechiceros, criaturas magicas y todo eso ._./**

**Bueno ahora si les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste mucho! :33**

**Introducción**

Estaba amaneciendo en el reino de las dos hermanas, el sol empezaba a asomarse por las montañas, las nubes eran escasas, y todo apuntaba a que iba a ser un día perfecto en el reino, el cual era conocido por su increíble castillo rodeado de varias casas, comercios y mercados de todo tipo, sin contar las gran zona de plantación, la cual era la que suministraba de alimentos a todos en el reino, el cual estaba cimentado en una bella planicie, donde abundaba el ganado y los niños podían correr libremente a su antojo.

Sin embargo lo que mas llamaba la atención de este día perfecto era que detrás del castillo real, a un lado de los bellos jardines que decoraban el increíble castillo, se encontraba una multitud reunida para despedir y honrar a una gran mujer, entre la multitud que poco a poco se retiraba para hacer sus labores diarias, se encontraba una madre con sus cuatro hijos, lo cuales estaban parados frente a una zona de tumbas, entre los nombres que estaban grabados en las lapidas se podían destacar algunos como Apple Jack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, pero la razón por la que se encontraba en esos momentos esa madre con sus hijos era por otra personaa

-No puedo creer que se haya ido la abuela Sparkle -dijo con una voz quebrada Silver Diamond, un joven de 14 años de edad y el mayor de los cuatro hermanos, tenia unos ojos azul claro, su cabello era una combinación de azul claro y blanco -La abuela siempre estaba cuando la necesitábamos, no se como sera vivir sin ella -terminó de decir Silver al tiempo que dejaba caer una lágrima

-Todos estamos igual Silver, sin la abuela no sera lo mismo -dijo tratando de consolar a su hermano Fairy Diamond de 12 años, una joven de ojos color verde y una larga cola de caballo de color blanco

-¡No quiero que la abuelita Twilight nos deje! -dijo en un profundo llanto una niña de 9 años de edad, su nombre era Moon Diamond, tenia unos hermosos ojos morados y su cabello estaba peinado en dos trenzas color azul marino con azul claro

-¿Abuelita Twilight esta bien mami? -preguntó una pequeña niña, la menor de los hermanos con apenas 6 años Sweet Diamond, volteando a ver a su madre con unos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y un cabello color morado -¿Por que no esta aquí con nosotros? -terminó de preguntar a su madre la pequeña Sweet

-Oh, tranquila pequeña, abuelita Twilight esta en un mejor lugar ahora, esta en estos momentos con todas sus amigas, otra vez juntas -contestó con lágrimas en los ojos Cristal Sparkle, que era la viva imagen de su madre, Twilight Sparkle -Te apuesto que esta en un lugar mucho mas maravilloso ahora -dijo Cristal a su pequeña hija, cargándola y abrazándola

-Pero yo quiero que este aquí, con nosotros -mencionó la pequeña Sweet, rompiendo en un llanto profundo

-Lo se pequeña, lo se... -susurró la madre la cual también estaba soltando lágrimas

-¿Creen que el abuelo este bien? -preguntó Fairy señalando a un hombre parado en un semblante depresivo enfrente de la lapida de su esposa

-Creó que esta bien, lo mejor sera que lo dejemos un rato a solas... -contestó la mama de los chicos -Es tiempo de irse vayan a despedirse de su abuelo, entreguen las flores que le trajeron a su abuelita y despues vayan para la casa

-Esta bien -dijeron los cuatro hermanos al unisono con un tono triste en su voz, los hermanos fueron donde se encontraba su abuelo

-Nos tenemos que ir abuelo Flash... -dijo en voz baja Fairy a su abuelo

-Claro niños, claro, tengan cuidado al volver a casa -respondió con una voz cansada y lágrimas en los ojos Flash Sentry

-Toma abuelito Flash, le trajimos estas flores a la abuelita Twilight -dijo aun con lágrimas Moon, mientras le entregaba un ramo de rosas a Flash

-Lo sentimos mucho abuelo, sabiamos cuanto amabas a la abuela -dijo Silver mientras le daba un abrazo a su abuelo, los demas hermanos se unieron al abrazo inmediatamente

-Mis niños, no se preocupen por mi, algun dia la volvere a ver, a mi amada Twilight Sparkle -menciono Flash -pero hay algo mas importante que les tengo que entregar -menciono Flash mientras rompia el abrazo y veia a todos sus nietos

-¿Que es abuelo? -pregunto curiosa Fairy

-Es esto -respondio Flash mientras sacaba una carta de su tunica negra, la cual vestia por el funeral -Es una carta dirigida a ustedes, de su abuela

-¿Nos dejo una carta? -pregunto esta vez Silver

-Asi es, ella queria que se las entregara el dia que se fuera de este mundo, y aqui esta, sus ultimas palabras dirigidas a ustedes, sus amados nietos -dijo Flash mientras le entregaba la carta a Moon

-Gracias abuelo -dijo Moon contemplando la carta que su abuelo le había dado

-Muy bien pueden irse a casa niños, no quiero que su madre se enoje conmigo -dijo Flash soltando una pequeña risa, los hermanos le dieron un ultimo abrazo y fueron directamente a casa

-¿No quieres venir a la casa padre? -le dijo Cristal a su padre mientras caminaba hacia el

-No te preocupes por mi, hija mía, mejor ve con tus hijos, cuidalos mucho

-Pero papa necesitas desca...

-Nada de peros Cristal Sparkle, ya estoy viejo -dijo Flash mirando al cielo -Sólo espero el momento de reunirme con mi amada esposa y todos mis amigos que se han ido, pero tus hijos tienen toda una vida por delante, eso es mas importante ahora

-Esta bien papa -contestó Cristal con lágrimas en sus ojos -Sólo no llegues tan tarde a casa ¿Esta bien? -teminó de decir mientras abrazaba a su padre y se alejaba lentamente hacia su casa despues de romper el abrazo.

-Solo quedamos los dos viejo -dijo en tono de burla una anciana atrás de flash -se siente como si solo hubiera sido ayer cuando estábamos todos juntos ¿No crees? -terminó de decir aquella mujer la cual dejaba ver su cabello color arcoiris

-Oh Rainbow Dash, lo que daría por estar con todos en estos momentos -respondió Flash con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Tarde o temprano nos reuniremos con ellos Flash, y sera todo hermosos nuevamente -consolo Rainbow a Flash, ambos se quedaron parados en ese lugar, recordando viejos tiempos...

Mientras tanto los cuatro hermanos habian llegado a su casa y se dirigieron inmediatamente a su cuarto, donde se sentaron formando un circulo para leer aquella carta que les habia entregado su abuelo

-¿Que estas esperando Silver?, ¡Empieza a leer! - dijo entusiasmada Moon, que le habia entregado la carta a Silver

-Muy bien, muy bien, no me presionen -contesto Silver mientras abria la carta

-Esto es lo ultimo que nos dejo la abuela, asi que hay que disfrutarlo -dijo Fairy a todos sus hermanos, los cuales asintieron y todos prestaron atencion a Silver que se disponia a leer

-Muy bien, aqui va:

"_Para mis amados nietos._

_Si están leyendo esta carta significa que el día de mi muerte inevitablemente a llegado, seguro se preguntaran ¿Por que decidiste esperar hasta este momento para entregarnos esta carta?._

_Bien pues la respuesta es por que quiero que lo que les relatare aquí lo lleven siempre en sus corazones y lo tengan presente cuando sean mayores._

_¿Recuerdan que siempre me pedían que les contara historias de mi juventud?... Pues esta va a ser posiblemente la ultima historia que les dejare, así que guarde mi aventura mas grande y hermosa para relatarles aquí._

_Sin embargo una historia no puede contarse sin detalles ¿Cierto?_

_Todo comenzó hace muchos años, cuando yo solo era una joven de 18 años de edad, en esos tiempos no existía el reino de las dos hermanas, si no que habían dos reinos en esos momentos el reino de Canterlot y el reino de los olvidados, al menos así le decían al segundo, debido a que había quedado en el olvido por todos, gracias a esto muchas personas que habitaban el reino de los olvidados tenian un rencor muy profundo hacia Canterlot, en epecial un joven, el cual habia sido alimentado por muchos años con odio y rencor, algo que sin duda todos lamentarian._

_Sin embargo, Canterlot era un hermoso reino, gobernado por los padres de las princesas Celestia y Luna, ambas princesas fueron educadas con los mejores principios, sin contar que sus padres les enseñaron las artes arcanas, lo cual era magia muy poderosa, yo me encontraba estudiando bajo la protección de la princesa Celestia, así que era muy feliz por eso._

_Sin embargo un día paso algo horrible, lo padres de las princesas enfermaron,provocando su muerte despues de varias semanas, esto provoco que las princesas tuvieran que manejar el reino siendo muy jóvenes, sin embargo, gracias a los grandes conocimientos y poderes mágicas que poseían lograron manejar el reino con excelencia, pero no sabían lo que pasaría en un futuro, nadie se imaginaba lo que pasaría..._

_Continuando con los detalles antes de pasar a la historia, deben de conocer a las personas que me acompañaron en esta maravillosa aventura._

_Primero me gustaría mencionar a Spike, un joven que en ese tiempo tenia 15 años de edad, mi familia lo encontró un día husmeando por el reino, nos dijo que no tenia familia así que decidimos adoptarlo, yo fui la que formo un lazo de hermandad muy grande con aquel niño de cabello verde, le enseñe un tipo de magia especial de comunicación, este echo fue una maravilla para mi, ya que podía comunicarme con la princesa inmediatamente._

_Despues están mis queridas amigas, las cuales siempre estuvieron conmigo en las buenas y en las malas._

_Primero esta Rainbow Dash, sin duda una de las mejores atletas que conocí, hábil con la espada, rápida como un relámpago, pero muy testaruda y presumida, esto le causo muchos problemas para socializar en el reino, todavía recuerdo que siempre quería ser el centro de atención, y hacia hasta lo imposible por lograrlo, pero a pesar de esto, siempre fue leal como amiga._

_Despues esta Apple Jack, ella y su familia se encargaban de suministrar al reino de alimentos, los Apple siguen aun actualmente suministrando al reino, Apple Jack era una gran amiga y persona, al ser una persona de campo, su habilidad atlética era de envidiarse, echo que causo que ella y Rainbow siempre estuvieran peleando por ver quien era mejor. Apple Jack tenia muchas virtudes, una de ellas era su gran honestidad, aun en los peores momentos._

_La siguiente es Fluttershy, la chica mas tímida que conozco, siempre prefirió a los animales antes que a las personas, gracias a esto ella pudo desarrollar una magia muy hermosa que le permitía comunicarse con los animales del bosque, esta habilidad era única en ella y aunque muchos hechiceros de alto nivel intentaron copiar la magia que usaba, nunca pudieron saber como logro crear ese tipo de magia, sin duda yo creo que se debe a su gran espíritu bondadoso._

_Otra de mis grandes amigas es Pinkie Pie, no tenia dones mágicos ni atléticos que destacar, pero el echo que donde quiera que fuera lograba sacara sonrisas y alegría era de envidiarse, nunca decía que no a ninguna celebración y cuando se proponía algo siempre lo lograba, aunque fuera lo mas extraño o raro, no había limites para la siempre sonriente y divertida Pinkie Pie._

_Para terminar me gustaría hablar de Rarity, la modista del reino, siempre obsesionada con el orden, la limpieza y la moda, gracias a eso le fue difícil convivir con Apple Jack, la cual era su completa contraparte, Rarity era la responsable de crear la vestimenta de la realeza y cuando era necesario las armaduras de los soldados del reino, ella se especializo en magia blanca, para ayudarse a encontrar materiales para sus vestuarios rápidamente, a pesar de estar siempre buscando la perfección, su generosidad fue conocida por todos._

_Todas nosotras fuimos algo que en tiempos oscuros y de necesidad, se llamo los elementos de la armonía, consistía en magia muy poderosa que solo se podía crear mediante sentimientos puros y sinceros, nosotras teníamos la tarea de ayudar a traer paz y armonía a nuestro reino, y es aquí mis amados nietos, que empezare a relatar toda la historia desde sus comienzos, el reino de Canterlot era el lugar mas hermoso y agradable para muchos, pero hay males en este mundo que están en contra de todo lo que amamos, y es en ese momento donde entramos nosotras, la aventura que cambiaría para siempre nuestras vidas."_


End file.
